This Day Aria
thumb|300pxThis Day Aria, (Aria tego dnia) lub Cadance Aria — piosenka zawarta w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie". Jest śpiewana przez Księżniczkę Cadance i Królową Chrysalis. Śpiewając ją, Królowa Chrysalis nie może doczekać się ślubu, natomiast Cadance jest zrozpaczona i razem z Twilight próbuje wydostać się z jaskini. Później w odcinku Królowa śpiewa drugą piosenkę opartą na tym samym motywie, w momencie, gdy myśli, że odniosła całkowite zwycięstwo. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Ślub w Canterlocie - część 2 | postać = Księżniczka Cadance Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza (Królowa Chrysalis) | wykonawca = Katarzyna Łaska | długość = 2:06 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #F9F2BE | kolor nagłówka = #F4AADA | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|piosenka|:Mi Amora Cadenza (Królowa Chrysalis) ::Ten dzień jest bardzo wyjątkowy ::Od dziecka już marzę wciąż o takim dniu ::Będzie dzisiaj mnie wielbił tłum ::Wszyscy skłonią mi się wpół ::A to wszystko tylko kłamstwo i stek bzdur :Cadance ::Ten dzień miał być tak wyjątkowy ::Od dziecka już marzyłam wciąż o takim dniu ::Lecz nie dla mnie teraz ślub ::Nie dla mnie tort weselny mój ::Utknęłam tu, weselny dzwon usłyszę stąd :Mi Amora Cadenza (Królowa Chrysalis) ::Nie cieszy mnie ta suknia, nie ::I żaden tort nie cieszy, skąd ::Ślub cały ten kłamstwem jest ::Będę kłamać kiedy powiem ::Że chcę w zdrowiu i w chorobie ::Być z panem młodym, bo go nie chcę, nie ::Nie, nie kocham go w ogóle ::Nieczułe serce me! ::Mimo wszystko bardzo chcę go mieć! :Cadance ::Muszę prędko stąd uciekać ::I ratować co się da ::Gdy wciąż nadzieję jeszcze mam ::Czuję strach, że wiedźma podła ::Co męża mi uwiodła ::Chce wykorzystać go do niecnych spraw ::Ja go kocham, szczerze dodam ::On w sercu moim jest ::Żadna przeszkoda, już nie powstrzyma mnie :Mi Amora Cadenza (Królowa Chrysalis) ::W końcu odbywa się ten ślub ::I nikt mi nie przeszkodzi już :Cadance ::Prędko, nie zwalniajmy w pędzie ::Żeby krzyknąć głośno „Stój!” ::Mój kochany będzie... :Mi Amora Cadenza (Królowa Chrysalis): Mój, tak mój. chichot}} Reprisew utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw | odcinek = Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2 | postać = Królowa Chrysalis | długość = 0:23 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #171C18 | kolor nagłówka = #5A98A7 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|repryza|:Chrysalis ::Ten dzień jest wyjątkowy ::Od dziecka już marzę wciąż o takim dniu ::Każde źrebię i koń i kuc ::Wnet wykona rozkaz mój ::Dowiodę wszystkim wam, że chcieć to móc! chichot}} :: Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 | postać = Księżniczka Cadance Królowa Chrysalis (W ciele Cadance) | wykonawca = Britt McKillip | długość = 2:11 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #F9F2BE | kolor nagłówka = #F4AADA | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Chrysalis ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony will gather round ::Say I look lovely in my gown ::What they don't know is that I have fooled them all :Cadance ::This day was going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::But instead of having cake ::With all my friends to celebrate ::My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all :Chrysalis ::I could care less about the dress ::I won't partake in any cake ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together ::The truth is I don't care for him at all ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want him to be all mine :Cadance ::We must escape before it's too late ::Find a way to save the day ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::I don't fear that I may lose him ::To one who wants to use him ::Not care for, love and cherish him each day ::For I oh-so love the groom ::All my thoughts he does consume ::Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon :Chrysalis ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one lucky bride :Cadance ::Oh, the wedding we won't make ::He'll end up marrying a fake ::Shining Armor will be :Chrysalis: Mine, all mine. chichot Reprise | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 | postać = Królowa Chrysalis | wykonawca = Kathleen Barr | długość = 0:24 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #171C18 | kolor nagłówka = #5A98A7 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Chrysalis ::This day has been just perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony I'll soon control ::Every stallion, mare and foal ::Who says a girl can't really have it all? zły chichot Ciekawostki *W jednej z scen oczy Królowej Chrysalis będącej pod postacią Cadance zmieniają się na zielone. *Kiedy Królowa Chrysalis w teledysku przeglądała się w lustrze, wpięła w grzywę czerwoną '''różę. Po chwili róża zmieniła kolor na '''różowy. *W jednej ze scen Królowa Chrysalis ma jedno oko otwarte, a drugie (od strony lustra) zamknięte. *Królowa Chrysalis miała w grzywie różę, a gdy idzie do Shining Armora już jej nie ma. *Kiedy Królowa Chrysalis śpiewa repryzę, ma dwa głosy: swój własny i Księżniczki Cadance. Przypisy en:This Day Aria es:This Day Aria ja:This Day Aria Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu